<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Future Looks Grim by torino10154</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061460">The Future Looks Grim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154'>torino10154</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventdrabbles 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: adventdrabbles, Gen, Gen Work, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd. Written for <b>adventdrabbles</b> Prompt 13: "Zoom Visit with Santa." IDEK, man.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventdrabbles 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Future Looks Grim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd. Written for <b>adventdrabbles</b> Prompt 13: "Zoom Visit with Santa." IDEK, man.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lavender and Parvati met Professor Trelawney for their monthly tea which was always followed by Trelawney reading their tea leaves. </p><p>As she'd aged, her skill seemed to have declined. Apparently Parvati's future husband was waiting for her at the Three Broomsticks, which he might have been the case, only Parvati was a lesbian and not looking for a husband at all. Lavender's promised double set of triplets were just as unlikely.</p><p>Regardless, they enjoyed their time with her for the most part.</p><p>"My dears," Trelawney said, looking into Parvati's teacup, "I see the Grim!"</p><p>"Not the Grim!" Lavender said. </p><p>"Hmm." Trelawney narrowed her eyes behind her thick spectacles. "No, not the Grim. I see a man dressed as Father Christmas speaking to children through a small box of some kind. Like a miniature portrait. The box doesn't change but every few minutes a new child appears. Sometimes Father Christmas can't hear one of them very well and he tells the child to try the connection again later. How unusual."</p><p>Lavender and Parvati shared a look and took their leave.</p><p>"What in the world was she on about?" Lavender asked.</p><p>"I think she's been in the cooking sherry again," Parvati said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>